All Revealed
by mistress of mist
Summary: It's not my fault that this happened to me, but I guess it's my fault that Hiruma-san went ballistic when he found out I hid it from him. Oh man... what do I do now?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Eyeshield 21! You got that, lawyers!?

It's a 4th of July special.

Chapter 1: The Fireworks that Released It

It figures.

Most of the team had left with their families on the three day vacation to go somewhere nice. I waved to them goodbye, watching as they all walked away, envying how their family loved them.

The only people left was Mamori, even she was leaving the next day, Monta, and … Hiruma.

He had "convinced" the people of the house to let them use their roof to watch the fireworks for the Fourth of July. Knowing Hiruma, I bet he used that book of his, especially after seeing the couple say yes while stammering, faces pale and terrified.

It figures.

But, it's all good I guess. After all, I got to sit next to him and . . . it looks like Monta is happily sitting next to Mamori nee-chan. Still, I must be insane crushing on him. I have to admit he looks freaky sometimes. I mean, how could he not? He has those guns, scary fangs and sharp teeth. Makes you wonder where he got those or if he sharpens them on a regular basis. When he doesn't, have those freaky teeth showing, he looks so… so…so handsome. There I said it. Yes, he looks hot!

But, all this is getting off topic. HE's sitting right next to me, not having a clue about my feelings toward him or all the other emotions and incidents not toward him that I've had to conceal all year.

Including the tiredness, I feel right now. The fireworks are reaching the finale now. More and more of that colorful brightness is exploding in the night sky. Strangely, I can't hear any of it. I must be more tired than I thought.

Slowly, losing my strength and consciousness, I, Kobayakawa Sena, fell asleep leaning against the shoulder of Yoichi Hiruma.


	2. Starting to Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, of course! What make you say I do?

Author's Note: Wow… I can't believe I got five reviews in only a week! It's amazing! Thank You! Now let's start the next chapter! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask! And I think the ending for this chapter was pretty weak, but hey! I'm just writing this for fun. ( edited out the flashback)

Starting to Notice:

His presence feels comforting. His soft blue sweater smells nice, too. Kinda like when your laundry is right out of dryer and still has the nice floral smell from the soap you poured in. Unknowingly in my sleep, my arms wrapped around his and buried my face against his sweater. In effect …

**I was snuggling with him. **

"Hey! Fu-… Chibi! Let go of me!" Hiruma glared at me. My eyes fluttered open. As my vision focused, I saw that the fireworks were over and Hiruma's glare. His is nothing compared to some else's I know. His was just one of simple annoyance while the other was of hatred and bitterness.

My voice was a mere whisper. "H-hi-Hiruma? …" Immediately, his glare was gone and replaced with something I've never seen from him before, I'd say it was a look of confusion and concern.

"Hiruma. I'm tired. I'm… sorry."And with that, I couldn't control the battle I had with sleep. Slumber had won the war. I was fast asleep. And for the first time in two months, I didn't have _that _dream.

Hiruma's POV.

Letting someone sleep on me is definitely not my style. However the moment the pipsqueak spoke, opened his eyes, there was something wrong. His gaze, his voice struck a chord in me. He wasn't afraid , but instead he just looked at me. His words were forced, that I can tell. It's as if each one took a great deal of effort to say, each one spoken with so much emotion. Something's definitely wrong.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Mamori yelled.

"The chibi fell asleep on me and won't let go."

Monta was walking over now and peered at Sena's sleeping face. "Why don't you just bring him home? He's looks very peaceful. Like he's getting a good night's sleep for the first time in a long while."

_Like he's getting a good night's sleep for the first time in a long while_ …

Something about that seemed to make sense. " Fine. I'll carry him home. Why don't you walk a certain manager home, too?"

A sputtering Monta turned a nice shade of deep red. An indignant Mamori angrily said, "Hey! What do you think you are implying?! Come on, Monta. You can walk me home."

Cackling, I lifted Sena up and jumped off the roof. I'll have to remember to record that in my laptop.

* * *

His house soon came into view. On the grass, there was a SOLD sign. What the heck? Since when did he move? And how didn't I know?! I decided to knock on the door anyway. Perhaps I could get some information. 

"Hello?" An elderly couple opened the door.

"Hi. My friend here, "I gestured toward Sena, "used to live here. Do you know his new address? I **would** have asked him, but he won't wake up."

"No, I'm sorry young man. But I don't know his new address. I remember him though. He seems much more at peace now, then when I first saw him. When I bought the house two months ago, he seemed very afraid of his mother."

_two__ months ago__…__ very afraid of his mother_

"Thank you. Forgive me for bothering you this late at night." I turned around and left. I guess I have no choice to bring him back to the clubhouse. What was going on? Where has this pipsqueak been living for the past two months!? And why is so afraid of his mom? She acts just like a typical Asian mom. The type that wants her son to get good grades, get a good job, marry at 24, and have kids. I'll grill him tomorrow.

We were at the club house now, and I opened the door and turned on the lights. I dumped the kid on the makeshift bad I had. He had finally let go of me. I got cleaned up in the locker rooms and came back with a towel on my head. Sena was squirming around, kicking off the blankets. Maybe he had a fever… I put my hand on his forehead. No… doesn't seem like it. Sena hand reached up and grabbed my wrist. Now he won't let go. Great….I'll get have to sleep here with him then, and get a picture of his face when he wakes up for blackmail.

* * *

The sun came up and I was now wide awake, but I still couldn't move since now, Sena wasn't holding onto my wrist, but now on my waist. When the kid's asleep, he sure has a strong grip. I began to feel him stretching on top of me. 

It's kindof sexy. he stretches like a cat. Apparently he still doesn't realize that I'm right under him. So, I decided to make my presence known.

"Boo."

* * *

Sena' POV 

"Boo."

I turned and saw Hiruma under me. Oh shoot...

"Freak!" I scrambled off him, tripped on the blankets, and fell off the bed. How very graceful of me...

"Oh! Um!... Uhh.. How .. how did I get here?!" I could feel my face grow hotter every second. Hiruma will never let me be rid of this.

"I brought you here after you latched onto my arm and wouldn't let go."

"Oh.. yeah... Sorry about that."

Hiruma shook his head. "Never mind that. When I went to your house, it was sold to some old people." His eyes narrowed at me. "Care to explan that?"

Oh shit. But, I can't let him know. Not yet. I worked too hard to hide this.

"I thought you already knew." I saw Hiruma flinch a bit to that but he quickly regined his composure.

"Damn chibi, moving is something you would tell everyone, not something to keep quiet about. You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not! You can follow me all day and find not anything!"

"Really? Then I will. Let the day begin."


	3. She's Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. Never have, never will

A/N: Eight reviews! Yes! I feel happy! It makes me want to work harder on this fic. If any you people have any ideas, message me or tell me in a review. Flame me if you want! I can take it! As long as it's not some kindof wierd jumble of words I can't understand. And thank you reviewers!

Chapter 3: She's Coming

Hiruma's POV:

"So, let's start the day by going to IHOP!" I said with a grin. What can I say? I'm in the mood for some pancakes.

"There's an IHOP in Japan?" Sena asked.

"Let's go! I'm hungry." I booted Sena out the door with my foot, but he somehow managed to grab my hand causing both of us to fall at the same time.

I was thoroughly annoyed. "Chibi," I growled, "Why did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Sena said innocently, "When one falls, one naturally grabs something to keep from falling. That happened to be your hand."

I was rather surprised when he held out his hand. "Come on, Hiruma. Didn't you want to go to IHOP?"

He should have known better then to do that. Smirking, my brain began to put together a revenge plan. Sena began to back away from me, wary of my smirk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

* * *

Sena's Pov 

Ach... I should have known better than to offer help. Suddenly, he lifted me up, carrying me while he walked toward IHOP!

"Oi! What are you doing?!" I can just feel that blood rushing through my veins and up to my cheeks. "What if people see us like this?"

"Well, that's your problem. I can blackmail them, I doubt you could anything. And it gives me more blackmail about you." He said coolly.

Argh!!! I could have strangled his neck if I had the nerve to. So annoying. Oh hey, something just caught my eye. It's coming into focus now. Thank goodness! It's a blue roof. No more embarrassing moments for me, I hope.

Hiruma finally let me down gently in front of the door. I bolted into the restaurant, feeling that nice whoosh of air conditioner. I turned around when I heard Hiruma order the entire pancake combo that had been advertising all over TV. That's a lot of pancakes, whipped cream, and strawberries.

"Hiruma, can you even eat all of that? That's a lot of food and kind of heavy for breakfast."

He just waved me off. "We're gonna share, 'kay? I don't want you to starve or anything."

"Ok." I quietly waited next to Hiruma and we left when we got our order. He doesn't like to eat in front of others so that's why we are walking to the park to eat.

* * *

Hiruma's POV 

I don't like eating in front of other people, so sue me. I spotted a bench and dragged Sena over there. "Let's eat here."

"Ok. I'm glad we finally found a spot to eat in." We didn't walk THAT long. A quarter mile isn't long. The pancakes aren't even cold.

We sat down together and ate out of the paper bow with plastic forks and knives. I started eating really fast because I was really hungry and then I got whipped cream on my nose. _A LOT OF IT_.

Sena started laughing so hard he fell off the bench. "Hahaha... oh man... I wish I had a camera, right now."

"It isn't funny." I growled. Well... That didn't work. He just kept laughing even when he tried to stop. My pride... It hurts...

"Here," he said, "Let me get that off you." He leaned over and wiped off the cream with a napkin. Sena then started laughing again, doubling over. "I still can't believe that you got whipped cream on your nose."

"Shut up and eat."

I threw away the box and eating utensils when we were done eating. "So, where are we going to next, pipsqueak?"

"Hmmm... I think it's time I went to the post office to check my P.O. Box."

"Alright, the post office."

* * *

Sena's POV 

I felt my second whoosh of air conditioner today, when I walked in the post office. P.O. Box 1078... 1079... 1080... 1081!

There we go! I took out the key from my pocket and put in it into the keyhole, turned, and took the mail out of the cubby.

Hiruma was looking over my shoulder even though he tried to make it look like he wasn't. He's so nosey. Let's see... bill, bill, bill, advertisement, and postcard.

It was a black postcard with a silver flower swirl logo in the middle. Oh..oh dear...she's coming...finally...

Here's what the postcard said.

Sena:

Sorry I didn't contact you earlier. I was in the middle of the Amazon. Be back soon. Say hi to Monotone for me and Aina, too!

Mei-Lin

It's about time she came back, too. Three months in the Amazon, she better bring back something for us.

* * *

Hiruma's Pov 

I wonder who this Mei-Lin is. Does she have something to do with the mom thing?

gonna update soon, sorry about the short chapter...


	4. Still not there yet, but close

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Eyeshield 21. I wish... sigh... 

* * *

Hiruma's POV

Let's see... the names I read on that postcard are Monotone, Aina, and Mei-Lin. Who are they???!!!

I glanced toward him and only saw him tucking the mail in his pocket. I've got to find these people and figure out what is going on. People can't just keep secrets like this from me! I find them out. How this kid kept something like this underwater is beyond me! I think I might be losing my touch.

"Hiruma, I need to go the train station."

"Hmm... What for? To visit some people?" I sent him a look but he only stared at his feet.

"Yeah."

"Ok, then, let's go."_ And maybe I can find something out._

We took the bus since Sena didn't want me to blackmail a cab driver like I wanted to (still not sure WHY I agreed), so we are now taking the bus. I guess a lot of people here do use the bus or their bike.

* * *

Sena's POV

We took the bus and I was rather surprised that Hiruma didn't go with his plan of blackmailing a cab driver. I'm even more surprised he listened to me. Is he on a bet or something? Not to mention, he hasn't used any f-words.

The bus had arrived along with smog coming out of the end. It made me cough a lot and out of the corner of my eye, Hiruma seemed to be worried. Must be trick of light.

Anyway, we paid our fare and boarded the bus. It was chock full of people. Some people were knitting on the bus and others seem to be asleep. These were all seniors going to the Langley Center. I've taken this bus a lot.

I also sniffed up a terrible stench of alcohol. There must be some people here with a hangover here or really drunk.

I tugged on Hiruma's shirt. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I do. It's disgusting. I think it's that beer belly over there." He waved over to the back of the bus where I saw a man with an unshaven beard, stained undershirt and dirty looking in general.

The elderly people tried to sit as far away from the man as possible but an elderly woman and her granddaughter of 5 years sat only a seat away from him. I decided to move toward the end of the bus, just in case there was any trouble that might go on. I may be a gutless chicken, but not a heartless one or uncaring.

The man was dozing away for quite a while until the bus made its fourth stop in picking people up or dropping them off. The man woke up, and his breath was not pleasant at all.

Ugh. Simple and clean days back in Mei-lin's national park seem to not exist anymore. Sigh...

Suddenly, that man reached out and grabbed that little girl's hand and pulled her to him.

"Eeep! What are you doing, mister?!" She struggled to get away from him but his grip was too strong. "Grandma!" She sent her pleading eyes toward the warm and friendly elder, the opposite of this male disgrace.

"You let my grand daughter go!" The frail old woman struck her bag at him in an effort to free her precious granddaughter, but to no avail, he just didn't let go.

"Wha' you talkin' 'bout?" The man slurred his words. "She Sara. Wife took 'er way months a go, she here now."

I examined this man a little closer, and he seemed familiar. Could it be?...

I walked faster toward the end of the bus and when I got there, I knelt down next to him. Softly, I asked,"Oi. Are you Dave-san?".

The man snapped his head at me. "How you know that?"

Ouch... Ummm... What now? It _is_ Dave-san. I gently pried his hand off the young girl's arm. She quickly ran way to her grandma who quickly hugged her. I saw her mouth at me _Thank You._

I looked back Dave-san again. "Umm... Dave-san... Your wife and daughter died a month ago in that car accidents remember?" I whisper to him.

"Huh..." His eyes stared into mine. Completely blank... "Wife... died?" Still completely blank. "NO SHE DIDN'T!!!!!!" Okay, anger, lots of anger... backing away ... He swung his fist at me and it landed on my jaw, causing me to fall on my back and coughing up blood. Forgot he was a former military officer. Ow...

"MY WIFE'S NOT DEAD." He stood up staring at me, very menacingly I might add. It was a bad idea to tell him... Stupid me.

* * *

Hiruma's Pov

What did that beer belly think he was doing? "Hey. Get away from my pipsqueak." I walked as fast as I could to the back.

"Your pipsqueak? Really?", he sneered. That beer belly grabbed Sena and lifted him up by his shirt. And then threw him against the bus window. "Always knew there was something wrong about this kid. He's a fag."

Sena fell onto the laps of some old people. "Oww... Forgot he was a homophobic, too..."

I glared at him. "You're a homophobic?" I took out my handbook. "Say's here that the reason your wife left you was because of your affair, am I right?"

That beer belly took a step back. Okay... next move.

"An affair with...a man." I let the words slowly roll down my tongue. "Am I right?"

I shut the book and shoved it back in my pocket. "She caught you kissing this man in a cafe. Am I right?"

"Then she filed for a divorce and left you. Also, according to pipsqueak here, she and the daughter died in a car accident. Am I right?" I could tell this beer belly was seething in anger and shaking in horror at how I happen to know all of this.

I turned toward where pipsqueak was and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Sena dusted off his shirt. "My face hurts and so does my back, but other than that I'm fine."

I left out a breath of relief. "Good. Also..." I knelt down so that I was face to face with him. My fingertips traced his punched jaw which was starting to swell a bit, then they traced over his lower lip. I lifted up his chin.

Pipsqueak was turning really red right now._ Is he going to...?_ "H-hi-Hiruma? Are you..."

I kissed him.

It was just a simple pressing of lips. Kiss and then pull back, but why did that affect me as much as it affected that beer belly and...Sena? It made me ache inside. _It was just the moment. Nothing more. Okay. It was just to provoke the beer belly._

Beer belly came charging at us when suddenly the bus made it to the fifth stop. He fell flat on his face. That loser.

* * *

Sena's Pov

We made it to the Langley Center. Two police men were there and arrested Dave-san. The old lady with the granddaughter called them with her cell phone. I hope he gets better, despite what he did. And...and.. his lips were surprisingly soft...

"Hiruma, there's a train station near here." I told him.

"That train station is for overnight travel."

"I know that. I'm living somewhere quite far for the week long vacation." _I could just hear his mind calculating. Was it me... or did I hear a "DING!"_

"Okay. Lead the way." He gave me a push.

We were soon on the train for overnight travel, where he blackmailed the manager into letting us get a room with two beds for free.

I just took a shower since I didn't the night before. I saw Hiruma lying down on one of the beds typing away on his laptop. Where did he keep that? Never mind. I don't want to know.

It was a quiet night.


	5. Still not there yet, but closer now XD

Disclaimer: No sillies! I don't own Eyeshield 21. It's too good for someone like for to have. And the song below ( (Californian Sunset) is mine) if you are going to use it, please tell me. I will hunt you down if you commit song theft!

Author's Note: I was wondering. What is it that makes people like my fic and what makes people hate it? If you would be kind enough to voice out your complaints and compliments, that would be greatly appreciated! On forward with the fic!

* * *

Sena's POV

It was dark. Pitch black. And the gray haze surrounding me certainly didn't help. There was a figure in the distance that I could see when I squinted. Her silhouette was very familiar to me.

_Mommy…?_

"**_Sena… I have to go."_**

_W-why? Mom?_

"**_I loved your father, my husband, but it was a foolish mistake for me to marry him that early in life. Instead of being the housewife that I am now, I could have been a very successful business woman, someone of high status, the elite, instead of middle class."_**

_That doesn't matter to me! MOM! Just… don't go. Or take me with you! You promised that you would never leave me behind, like … father did. _

"**_Yes. I suppose I did promise you that, but taking you along with me is not an option. The business world is very competitive and it would be dangerous for you to come with me. Businessmen and women do not sit in a cubicle all day. Some use dirty tricks to get to where they are now. That's why I can't bring you with me."_**

_You're abandoning me? Is that what you are trying to say?_

"**_In a sense, yes. I must break the promise Sena. I'm sorry, but being a top ranked businesswoman had always been my dream and you would only be a burden to me. Don't worry. I've arranged for you to live with your great-aunt. Her home is a beautiful place. But I have to go, Sena. No matter what. I HAVE to go."_**

_MOM! No!! Please! I- I promise I won't bother you. I'll take of the house and everything so that you can focus solely on business! I'll help you. I won't be a burden. I won't. Mommy…._

My eyes never left that silhouette and I began running toward it in hopes of catching my mom.

To keep her from leaving me.

Dad already left this world. I can't have mom leaving me too. I know that if she leaves, I'll never hear from her again or at least for years on end. That's the kind of person she is, but no matter how fast I ran, she never got any closer or any farther. I just kept running and running like tomorrow might be the end which in my case, most certainly will be if I couldn't catch her.

I need my mom. She was the one who bandaged my knees when I fell down. She was the one who gave peanut butter crackers and hot chocolate after a long day of playing in the snow. She was the one who truly helped me with my schoolwork. She was the only one who understood why I wanted to take care of the bullies by myself. She is my mom. And I need her.

_MMMMMOOOOOMMMMM!! _

Suddenly, she was right in front of me. She knelt down and cupped my face.

"**_Sena, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Auntie Mei-lin is very nice, so you don't have to worry. I don't know if I'll be back, but remember, that I love you."_**

She had an apologetic look on her face.

"**_I'm sorry."_**

She kissed my forehead and then vanished.

_Mom's…. gone. I finally realized why she was being so mean to me before. So that when she left, I would be angry at her and not care. She was trying to spare me the pain of her departure. Can't say it worked in the least. I miss my mom. I knew she had good intentions but I miss my mom. I miss her so much. It hurts. Mom…_

That was when I woke up from my dream to should I say nightmare. You know what; I think my subconscious is a masochist. I felt wetness on in my eyes and discovered they were tears. It was morning as I could tell from the morning sun rays. Very golden and warm.

I flipped around on the bed and saw Hiruma still sleeping. There's a shocker, since when can someone see Hiruma asleep. I got out of bed and tiptoed over to see what his sleeping face looked like. Damn. Even asleep he looks handsome and evil. You know, when someone sleeps, shouldn't they look normal at least? Even asleep he looks like he has bad intentions.

What a weird I guy I chose to fall in love with, but what if it's not love, just lust? AHHH!! So confusing! I'm going to stop thinking about this.

Sigh…. I think I'll go brush my teeth. Oh hey. It's only 8:00 am. What should I eat for breakfast? Hmm...

* * *

**8:30 AM.**

Hiruma's still not awake. Ah well, I think I'll go look out outside the window. The scenery's wonderful I'll tell you.

The trees that sway in the wind, great limbs moving slowly, gracefully, with care.

The soft rustling of vibrate green leaves,

The sunshine that (with luck) shine through the leaves,

Creating the patterns of green stained windows, Each similar but with their own subtle differences that make them unique.

Huh. What tree hugger thoughts.

But Nature really is beautiful. It helps keeps me off my mind off Mom.

I opened the window further and the wind burst in making my hair flow along with the current.

I love the warm crisp air of summer. I let out a sigh of contentment.

You know, I wrote and sang the song "California Sunset" for Riku's movie, well the one he's making for that contest. (That's a surprise!)

I'm surprised he liked my voice and the song. It's so weird!!

Do you want to hear it?

If so read the lyrics, if not just skip it. Why this is relevant is because I started singing this out the window because I was so caught up in the scenery mood. XD I'm weird like that, on top of being a gutless coward most of the time.

**_The California Sunset_**

**_You know the yellow and blue ones?_**

**_The one struggling to shine through_**

**_the clouds_**

**_It's not like the normal red and orange ones..._**

**_It's yellow and blue_**

**_Do you like them? _**

**_Even though they're so strange, so weird_**

**_So Different_**

**_Do you like them?_**

**_Would anyone like something that deviates so much from the norm?_**

**_Would anyone?_**

**_It's so extreme._**

**_So up that it's yellow _**

**_So down that it's blue_**

**_Would anyone like something so bipolar?_**

**_I hope so. _**

**_These happen a lot , there Californian sunsets_**

**_Would you get too tired of it?_**

**_These sunsets that deviates so much from others..._**

**_Would you prefer the more normal red and orange sunsets? Are they more beautiful?_**

**_(PAUSE ... )To create the effect of abruptly changing a painful subject)_**

**_Those Californian sunsets, the yellow and blues ones, light struggling to shine through the thick clouds._**

**_Do you like these too?_**

**_I hope so. _**

**_Did I mention I'm from California?_**

Yeah.. That was the song. Is it any good?

* * *

Hiruma's Pov

Waking up from the song. Who sang that? Not bad. I guess.

I opened my eyes and saw that idiot over there sitting in front of a wide-open window with the wind blowing right into his face. Doesn't he know he's gonna get sick? That idiot.

But I've never seen him so happy. Not since we won the Christmas bowl.

"Oi! Don't sit in front of the window like that! You idiot! You're gonna get sick!"

He turned around and looked at me, startled. I guess he thought I was still asleep. I can't believe that I let him see me sleep.

"So you're awake?" Sena asked.

"Yup." I pulled off the covers and went into the bathroom.

Just before I shut the door, I turned around and said, "You know, I heard everything."

"Oh crap." I heard him mutter under his breath. "Crap, he heard the song I sang?" "How embarrassing"

So it was that chibi. I thought it was the radio.

* * *

Sena's Pov.

How embarrassing. He heard me!

I felt the train stop. Ah... We're here. It's only a short bike ride from Aunt Mei-Lin's.


	6. AN ! XD

hello!!

dear faithful readers, I've been thinking. i want to edit the fic and so... there will not be any more updates until summer vacation.

which is for me, June 13th.

school is terrible. TT

i'm an overachiever so getting 2 "c"s is ... well.. you know..

anyways, I'm pretty sure some of you are banging your heads onto the screen and flaming that my fic wasn't that good anyway. XD

well...

too bad for you.

it'll be lots better during summre vacation when school will not be as intense. i hope...

i have summer school, taking an extra course so that i won't have to take it next yaer. an overachiever as i stated before.

anyways. thanks for being my faithful readers! XD

sigh school... TT yes, i know that my grammar is atrocious in this A/N.


	7. Chapter 7

So. Story revamped. Called Speck by Speck. Thought about my old title and thought it sounded kinda suggestive. My friends have corrupted me for life. Sorry about the long wait, but school comes first. Clare, you can kill me for not relying to your PMs. I archived them and forgot about them. Thanks to the reviews that came a few weeks (a month or two ago), I felt guilty and wrote whenever I forgot to bring my homework and had nothing to do. So Ta-dah! Enjoy! If no enjoy, flame me. I'll use them to cook me some s'mores.


End file.
